


Bar Hopping

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barfly Lance (Voltron), Bartender Shiro (Voltron), Drunk Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining, Shiro is Flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Shiro couldn't help but pine for the sad barfly sitting in the corner booth.





	Bar Hopping

**Author's Note:**

> Modified from a story-time in the Shance Support Squad Discord channel.  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Eli

Shiro sighed, polishing a shot glass as Shakira played for the eighth time tonight. Usually, he set a limit for how many times someone could drunkenly request a song on the jukebox, but this was an exception. An exception with pretty brown curls and long, tan legs and no luck with girls. His name was Lance, and he was a little more than a regular at Lion's Head Bar. Lance came in every night around the same time and waited for some girl on Tinder and then sulked at the bar until Shiro's shift was over when they didn't show up.

Now, Shiro had spoken to Lance several times, of course, and he knew a fair amount about the man from his drunken rambling. He knew that Lance was barely old enough to be in here and that he dropped out of college to travel, but that he'd settled down here because he liked the 'atmosphere', or something along those lines. He knew that Lance was a hopeless romantic and wasn't good at hiding his feelings, especially his passion for music.

And Shiro knew, without a doubt, that Lance was the loveliest guy he'd ever met. Smitten was an understatement. It was more than a crush. Shiro could only count himself lucky that it wasn't an obsession. (Yet.)

Shiro knew better than to serve Lance more than about five or six shots, but tonight, when Shiro worked the second shift instead of the first, Lance was already at the bar and already hammered when he got there. All Shiro could do was sigh, give him water instead of the whiskey he ordered, and hope to god his liver was still functioning. When the bar closed, Lance was still moping in his seat, shoulders hunched. Shiro sighed and nudged him a bit.

"C'mon, Lance. Bar's closed. I'll get you home so you don't get mugged again."

Lance groaned and looked up at Shiro for a moment before sliding out of his seat and into Shiro's arms. The elder sighed before manhandling Lance onto his shoulder and heading out the side door. He tried to pry Lance's address from the inebriated youth, but all he got in return were drunk giggles and half-baked suggestions. And, while Lance's offer to show him his "un-dress" instead made Shiro blush, he did his best to muddle through.

Shiro decided the best bet would be for Lance to stay the night at his place, and so he altered his course accordingly. He was thankful when they finally made it through the door and he could drop Lance on the couch. He made a face and blushed when Lance grabbed him by the belt, grinning a bit.

"Hey, hey Shiro. I really like your belt. You should put it on my forehead!"

A sigh.

"No no, hey, Shiro. Are you a pirate?"

"Lance, please don't..."

"Cause I've got a lot of semen waiting for you."

Shiro groaned and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. Why did Lance have to be like this?

"Lance, you're drunk. Stop trying."

Lance pouted and hiccuped before sprawling out.

"Shiro it's horrible."

Another sigh.

"What's horrible Lance?"

"I lost my tongue! Will you put yours in my mouth?"

Shiro shook his head and got a glass of water for his guest, slowly making him drink it. When the glass was empty, Lance rolled over off the couch and onto Shiro, who sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe his stupid little crush had gotten him here, with the object of his affection draped across his lap and so drunk he probably wouldn't remember any of this.

"Lance, you're drunk... You don't mean any of this."

Lance stuck his tongue out.

"Course I do! 'Sides, you like me, right? I'm here so..." A large yawn interrupted him. "So why don't you just..."

Lance's eyes drifted shut and Shiro sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Lance... I like you, but...  But if I do anything like this with you, I'm making sure you're sober as a nun." He smiled softly. "I want us both to remember.."

Lance snuggled up in his arms, making a sound of affirmation before starting to snore. Shiro smiled and set Lance back on the couch before heading to the bathroom and then to bed. He couldn't help but be pleased with himself for admitting his feelings out loud, even if Lance wouldn't remember it.

Shiro woke in the early afternoon, cursing himself for sleeping in a bit. He went out to check on his guest, a little disappointed to see he was gone. Once Shiro got to the kitchen to make himself 'breakfast', though, he smiled. A sandwich was sitting on a plate, wrapped in saran wrap with a little note attached. He picked it up to read while he ate.

Thanks for not doing anything shady to me last night. Sorry about the weird stuff I said. See ya at the bar tonight.

He almost choked at the realization that Lance apparently was aware enough to remember what happened.  His stomach sank a bit, as that meant that Lance remembered what Shiro said about liking him.

Shiro was nervous when he finally got to the bar. He was even more nervous when he saw Lance was already there. A little disappointed, too, when he saw Lance already sipping out of a glass. A coworker chastised him when he tried to scold them for serving Lance anything, telling him that Lance was drinking coke. That... was new.  He ended up refilling it several times throughout the night, growing a bit concerned as time went on.

But Lance didn't say anything, so he didn't say anything either.

When Shiro's break rolled around, he headed out the side door. Not even a minute later, as he was standing in the alley, cigarette in hand, he heard it open and close. Lance came out and leaned against the wall beside him, and Shiro swallowed thickly. He couldn't help but notice that Lance was wearing distressed jeans that showed off almost the entire front of his legs. It took a couple of minutes for him to finally remember how words worked.

"So, uh... no date tonight?"

Lance shrugged, his lips curling into a little smile. 

"Nah, I canceled all my dates. Found something better to do."

Shiro nodded biting his lip.

"So, um... What's the 'better thing' you're doing?"

"Well, hopefully, you. You said you wanted me sober, so I figured I'd make sure you knew I wasn't drinking beforehand."

Shiro sucked too hard on his cigarette, choking out a cloud of smoke and clutching his chest. Of course, Lance just had to remember that!

Thankfully, Shiro was saved from answering by Keith poking his head out and calling for help with a rush. The man practically ran back inside, cheeks as red as the embers on his cigarette. Lance wandered back in a couple minutes later, going back to his soda and waiting patiently.

Finally, hours later, Shiro's shift came to an end. Lance was still there, paying his tab with a cheeky grin and trying to tell Keith a joke. It didn't seem to be working, but it still made Shiro smile. The two left together, strolling through the cool night.

Lance finally spoke just as they were rounding the corner to Shiro's apartment.

"So, uh... Are you a pirate?"

"Lance, I swear to god..."

"Cause your booty is fine."

Shiro grinned and shook his head, leading Lance up the stairs to his apartment and letting him in. Everything seemed much more real, and Shiro suddenly felt the weight of the desire he'd been keeping in since he'd first met Lance. They looked at each other for a moment before Lance pounced.

Never in a million years did Shiro think he'd be the one pinned to this door during a kiss, but he couldn't say he was disappointed. he let his hands roam over Lance's back and waist before trailing them down to the toned thighs he'd fantasized about.

Lance grinned and bit Shiro's lip, sucking on it gently and pulling lust-filled groans from his partner.  He suddenly found himself being picked up, giggling and using it as an opportunity to wrap his legs around Shiro's waist. He moaned as  Shiro's lips fought back for control, eagerly letting him have it. He hadn't even realized they'd moved to another room until Shiro dumped him onto the bed, immediately pinning him beneath hot, solid muscle.

Shiro made quick work of Lance's jacket and shirt, tossing them to some unknown corner of his room. When his hands touched yet more fabric, he pulled away and blushed, sputtering softly at the sight beneath him. Black lace framed Lance's chest, a small, blue bow decorating the center of the brassiere. He'd never thought he'd be into something like this, but god did it make his crotch ache.

Lance leaned in, whispering softly into Shiro's ear to break the trance he was in.

"Don't you wanna see the rest~?"

Not needing to be told twice, Shiro's hands immediately started working on Lance's jeans, pulling the denim away and letting his palms drag against his partner's thighs and calves. He licked his lips when he saw the matching pair of panties. Leave it to Lance to wear a matching set of something like this.

Shiro dove down excitedly, lips tracing soft patterns of kisses across Lance's skin and leaving the latter breathless. Lance's body quaked beneath the attention he was being given. It was magical, like nothing Lance had ever experienced before. Shiro's large hands felt so good rubbing up and down across his skin, fingertips catching in all the right places to make his breath hitch and cock twitch.

Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He let out a needy whine and pulled Shiro's head up so their lips could meet.

"Front left pocket, condom and lube."

Shiro nodded and quickly retrieved them, letting Lance help him with the condom while he  lubed his fingers. He pressed Lance back into the bed before slowly coaxing his fingers inside his newfound lover. He was slow and efficient, fingers prodding and searching and stretching until, first, he fit another finger in and, then, hit a spot inside that caused Lance to cry out with bliss.

Lance's hand shot out and fisted in Shiro's hair, tugging needily. He moaned and arched off the bed, shaking his head and panting softly, barely able to string together words.

"Sh-Shiro~! Please... N-need your cock~!"

Shiro nodded and pulled his fingers out, spreading lube onto his wrapped dick before lining up and taking hold of Lance's hips, easing in slowly. He closed his eyes, letting out a strained gasp as he was engulfed. Lance pulled on his hair again, the other hand shooting up and gripping a muscled shoulder.

Once Shiro had sunk himself in, he paused, trying to give Lance a chance to  adjust. The sweet Cuban had other plans, though, rocking his hips and moaning happily. He pulled Shiro down against him, whimpering and moaning as he continued to rock. Shiro groaned and began to rock his own hips, closing his eyes and bracing himself against the bed.

Soon, Lance became fed up with the slow pace and flipped them, much to Shiro's surprise. He didn't protest, though, gripping Lance's hips and moaning as Lance began to ride him.  Lance dragged his nails over Shiro's pecs, crying out sweetly with every downstroke. Shiro could feel himself coming close already, no match for Lance's very apparent skill. He reached up and started stroking Lance as best he could, keeping his eyes shut so they wouldn't roll back.

Lance's hips began to stutter, and he tightened around Shiro, gasping and crying out as his lover stroked him. Soon, his hips stopped all together and Shiro began to thrust up into him, his pace unrelenting. Lance bite his lip to hold in his scream of pleasure when he came, insides tightening like a vice. Shiro let himself go, grunting and keeping his hips flush against Lance's ass until he was sure he was spent.

Shiro slowly flipped them before pulling out and discarding the condom before snuggling close to Lance. They were quiet for a few minutes, panting and slowly dragging their hands over each other in a fun little game of exploration. Shiro broke the silence first.

"You know, Lance... I've had a crush on you for a long time..."

Lance giggled and pressed closer.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious... You were always blushing and sputtering whenever I tried to flirt with you. And you're always so freaking worried about my liver.”

Shiro smiled.

"Well, you drink too much. I don't want you to die. I care about you..."

Lance laughed softly, turning over and pressing his back to Shiro's chest. He mumbled something and Shiro held his closer.

"I didn't catch that."

"I said I care about you too, silly. Now go to sleep so we can talk about our feelings and set up some dates when we wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad you read through to the end! Please kudo and comment if you liked it!


End file.
